1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a forming machine, more particularly to a forming machine for forming dough into a sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, there are three main kinds of thin dough sheets available worldwide. One is made by using two rollers of a machine to press dough. The dough sheets formed therefrom are cut to shape so that the dough sheets can be used as dumpling wrappers and wanton wrappers when uncooked, and can be used as roasted duck wrappers, tortillas, and the like when heated and cooked. A second kind of thin dough sheet is made manually by spreading the dough onto a hot frying pan, after which the formed thin dough sheet is flipped to cook the other side thereof, thereby forming a crepe. A third kind of thin dough sheet is also made manually by spreading the dough onto a hot frying pan without flipping to form an uncooked spring roll wrapper.
However, the thickness and roundness of the thin dough sheets made from the aforementioned methods cannot be controlled. Further, it is difficult to mass produce the thin dough sheets using the aforementioned methods.